


Soulmates

by lesbianettes



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, F/F, Medical issues, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Ava never thought she had a soulmate.





	Soulmates

Ava Bekker does not have a soulmate.

Everyone does, but not her. By the time they’re in their early twenties, they meet the love of their life, and the space of their first skin on skin contact blossoms into bright colors, a beautiful and permanent mark. Latham’s is bright blue on his cheek, the shape of a gentle kiss. Connor’s palms are completely charcoal grey from grabbing Halstead by the face and kissing him. Halstead’s marks are a bright pink, like a permanent flush. Every patient she’s operated on over the age of 21 has a mark somewhere on them. 

But not her.

Ava’s fast approaching her thirties, and still, the only marks on her body are various moles, a handful of scars, and bruises that come and go. If she hasn’t found her soulmate by now, it must mean she doesn’t have one, and she’d like to pretend that it doesn’t matter. She doesn’t need someone else to make her feel complete. She’s her own person, and she can keep on saving lives and sipping merlot by herself in the dark for the rest of her life, and she’s happy enough.

“This better not be one of your sugar bombs,” she says as Connor hands her coffee. “I’m not drinking it if it has any syrup.”

He laughs and pats her on the back. “No, no. Black and unsweetened, just like you.”

“I take no offense to that.”

She sips, and it’s exactly what he promised. Thank God, she needs the coffee today and doesn’t have time to deal with that bullshit. But this means it’s on her next time, and she dreads having to recite his annoying order for the barista. Maybe they should stop this stupid custom of buying each other coffee, but she’s a creature of habit, and the idea of changing up her routine makes her feel like throwing up. So she’s a bit stuck here, and she supposes it’s not the worst thing.

“So. What are we looking at today?”

He passes her his chart. “I’m headed down for trauma service, so you’re gonna have to look after my patients.”

“My patients now, actually,” she corrects.

Connor rolls his eyes, but she knows he expected the quip anyhow. He wishes her luck, reminds her to page him if needed, and disappears into the elevator, leaving her to look into the charts from before she arrived. His hands were the same grey as always, and she knows it’s because he’s found happiness. All day, he’ll be flirting with Halstead in the ED, and she’s happy for him. Just because she’s alone doesn’t mean everyone should be. But it’s a painful reminder of the fact that Ava will never have that. 

Each and every patient she checks in on is marked. Their hands, their arms, their chests. They’re known and loved, they have soulmates. Families. Ava ignores each mark to dull the ache in her chest and does her job, meticulous as always. There aren’t any surgeries scheduled, and no one gets rushed to her. All in all, the day is quiet, and she hates it. Quiet days leave her dwelling too heavily on her own thoughts.

But then her pager beeps. ED. She leaves everything with the nurse, says to call her if there’s an emergency, and rushes down. There’s no information until she gets down there, and she has no idea what shape the patient she’s about to see is in. 

Connor’s in surgery, so she runs to the nurse’s station and hits her hands on the counter. “I was paged?”

“With Halstead in three,” Maggie answers.

She sprints to the correct room, where Halstead, his marks bright in the fluorescents, is talking to a beautiful young woman. She’s not wearing a gown, but slacks, a nice top, and a white coat. A doctor, but not in scrubs, and not in clear distress at the moment.

Ava raps lightly at the door frame. “You called?”

“Yeah.” She pulls gloves on and puts her stethoscope in her ears as he talks. “This is Dr. Reese-”

“Sarah,” Dr. Reese interrupts, out of breath.

Halstead shakes his head lightly, a fond smile on his face. “This is Sarah, she’s like a little sister to me.”

“I hate you.”

“Shh. She started having chest pain, and her blood pressure is a little high. I thought CT would be the most help, but Connor’s in the middle of pulling a bullet out of a teenager, so.”

“I’ve got it from here,” Ava says, and pats Halstead’s shoulder as he heads out, leaving her and Sarah alone. “I’m Ava.”

“The famous Dr. Bekker. I’m honored.”

Ava smiles and takes a look at what Halstead wrote. High blood pressure, high pulse, blood oxygen pretty decent. Chest pain rated at level four. Sudden onset, now having a little trouble breathing. Her guess would be heart as well, but she’ll want to ask some questions and take a closer look.

“So, Sarah, is it alright if I listen to your heart?”

“Go for it.”

She lifts up Sarah’s shirt carefully, and presses the cold metal of the stethoscope to her chest. Ava’s deliberate not to let her eyes settle somewhere unprofessional, so she allows her gaze to land on Sarah’s face. She’s gorgeous. Welcoming brown eyes, a sharp jaw, pink lips that look so soft and kissable. Whoever Sarah’s soulmate is must be so lucky, waking up to this every single day. 

Everything is quiet except for the sound of Sarah’s heart. It looks steady on the monitor, but this close there’s a slight murmur. Normally nothing to be worried about, but short of breath, chest pain- not promising.

“How’s it sound?” Sarah asks. 

Ava settles her stethoscope back around her neck. “You’ve got a bit of a murmur, I’d like to run some tests to find out the cause, especially since it seems to be bothering you.”

“How long will that take? I- I’m on the clock, I’m the ED psychiatrist, and I can work through some discomfort.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea until we know what the cause is.”

Sarah sits up straight and fixes her shirt, still struggling a little with her breath as she swings her feet over the side of the bed.

“I’m serious, it’s my medical opinion that you’re unfit-”

The second Sarah tries to stand up, her legs crumple under her and she grabs Ava’s arm for support. In that moment, everything changes. Her entire body feels like it’s frozen and on fire all at once, and her heart feels like it’s leaping out of her chest. She might scream, she doesn’t know. But as soon as she regains her senses, there’s a bright purple handprint on her arm and Sarah’s crumpled on the floor. 

“I need help in here!”

Halstead rushes back in and helps her put Sarah back into bed, reattach her to the monitors and get her on oxygen. But Ava’s just looking at Sarah’s hand. It’s colored now, a soft grey-green-blue. She can’t breathe very well now herself. But she has to take care of Sarah, take care of her  _ soulmate _ first. Ava can be a doctor, that she knows well, as she pulls up the railings on the side of Sarah’s bed. 

“I want a full blood panel and to take a look at her heart.”

She doesn’t want Sarah to die, not when she’s just found her. And she tells herself that’s out of the realm of possibility because frankly, Ava’s a damn good doctor and she’s not going to lose a patient this important. She just needs to calm down a little and focus. 

“Bekker.”

When she looks up at him, he points to her arm. To her new soulmate mark.Yes,thank you Halstead, she’s aware of the mark she thought she’d never get. But she can’t think about that when Sarah can’t even stand up, and is now trying to bat away Halstead’s attempts to put her on oxygen. This is her soulmate. Ava takes the oxygen mask from Halstead’s hands and cups Sarah’s face gently. 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to put this on your face,” she says as carefully as possible. “It’ll help, I promise.”

Sarah looks her over, and her eyes zero in on the fresh soulmate mark, still hot to the touch. Then she stares at her own now marked hand. And she nods, relaxing a little into the bed as Ava secures the mask. Trusting. She trusts Ava because they’re destined for each other, and whatever happens next, it’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @princessbekker
> 
> might fuck around and make this into a whole au


End file.
